The Lost Family of the Hidden Leaf Village
by celticlily16
Summary: A young woman from a family that was never seen after a large fire is found by certain ninjasintraining. How will they react to a suspectable pass, a strange young woman, and a well hid secret?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Any characters in Naruto, I only own the characters made up in my own head. Which is basically this whole chapter besides the leaf village references.

**The Usaqitori Clan**

_They were one of the richest families in the leaf village. They had many children, four daughters, five Sons. _

_The eldest was Usaqitori Yasuo, age twenty-three. Like all Usaqitori's, Yasuo had silver hair. His hair was always neat kept in a simple ponytail in the back of his head. His deep blue eyes never showed more than a little emotion at a time. He always had a gentle nature; he never spoke out of turn his emotions never flowed over. He was not a ninja. Every other boy in the family was. _

_Next eldest was Ryuji, twenty. His hair was shorter than the other boys. Still relatively long, but it was always messy so it looked shorter. He had deep purple eyes, which showed no emotion beside his passion for fighting. He was the best fighter in the family. He never quit, though he never needed to. He never lost. His attitude was cocky but courageous. He was the first one to step into battle, courageously and brave, like a hero in a story. _

_Hiroshi was nineteen. His silver hair was kept very tightly pulled back. His purple eyes showed compassion and harmony. His manners were impeccable. He worked his hardest for his family. His "training" as he called it was working the fields. He did it night and day. He never asked for help. He never wanted it. His pleasure in life was knowing he did something to keep the family going. He was the gentleman of this esteemed family._

_Usaqitori's Ren and Sen were twins, both sixteen. Ren's long silver hair was kept tight in a bun. She was a beautiful creature, deep purple eyes were the only difference between her and Sen. She was what every woman tried to be. She was beautiful, charismatic, and loved by every man in the village of the leaf. She never fought, nor did she say anything out of place. She had no lovers; she waits for a man who can be close to her standards to fall in love with. No man in that village was close enough for her._

_Sen was not the same as her sister. Her long silver hair always hung loose down her back. Her deep blue eyes showed every emotion she felt. She wore a deep black mask to hide her face. She had a quick temper. Her fighting skills replaced her grace. She was an amazing ninja. She was a lover, but loved solitude. She refused to believe she was good enough for any man she wanted, she held them too high compared to how she held herself._

_Next was Goro, fifteen. He helped his father in work, and kept to himself besides that. Even his own family ever knew little about this gentleman. He had long silver hair that hung loose around his neck. His eyes were a mix of the deep purple and deep blue. His mysterious ways captured the attention of many. Little ever found out more than what is written._

_Kiyoshi, seven, lived up to his name. He had his hair pulled back like Yasuo, whom he admired. His eyes matched Goro's and his personality was a mix of both the admired brothers. Quiet and thinking, he was an amazingly smart child. He found ways to entertain himself alone, but enjoyed the company of Goro, and was the only one who Goro would confide in._

_Hana was six. Her silver hair fell to her shoulder when not in a bow her mother always put in her hair. Her blue eyes showed kindness. She was sweet and constantly happy. Hana spent most of her days in the gardens behind the house playing with her dolls. She looked over her younger sister, feeling it her duty since her older sisters were always doing things of "more importance" as they described._

_Yuri was three. Her hair was curly and long. Not much could be said for her, since she is so young. She loved playing with Hana. She played with the animals._

_Kin was the father. He was an excelling businessman. Along with his wife, Etsu They had nine children and left behind a story that mystifies the village. The story is little known. One day…they vanished. Black smoke seen rising from the forest indicated a fire, but no one found where it was coming from. The Usaqitori's were never seen again._


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that has anything to do with Naruto.

"SAKURA!"

"Lee, go away!"

"Sakura I only wish to talk with you…"

"HEY SAKURA"

"GO AWAY BOTH OF YOU!"

Sakura ran through the forest with Lee and Naruto chasing her. None of them really knew this part of the forest; everyone just kept away from it. Sakura looked turned her head to look forward. She gasped and stopped. Lee stopped beside her, just as shocked. Naruto ran into her, knocking her over. He looked up, "oh my god."

The forest was burned, a giant area of charred trees. The remains of a giant house lay before them.

"Sakura…where is this?" asked Lee. Sakura pushed Naruto off her.

"I'm not sure."

She walked into the area; the burned wood broke under her feet. Lee and Naruto followed. They looked about. In the debris, Lee found footprints.

"hmm?"

He followed them and found himself at the foot of a tree and at a death glare of a young woman who occupied its branches.

"What are you doing here?"

Lee's eyes widened.

"Sakura we are not alone!"

Naruto looked up.

"No duh bushy brow, I'm here."

"NO!"

The woman jumped down into the lighted area. She was short, coming up to Naruto's nose, with long silver hair. Her blue eyes glared at them over a deep mask. She wore a silver kimono that was much too big for her and fell to the sides of her shoulders. The bottom of the kimono had been cut off about five inches above her knee. The sleeves of the kimono fell far past her hands, leaving everything below her shoulder out of sight. "I asked you a question"

Sakura starred at her "We don't know! I was running away from them…and we came to here!"

The woman smiled. Naruto laughed. "WOW Kakashi sensei! I didn't know you could do the sexy-no-jutsu!" The woman's face fell "What did you call me?

"Kakashi Sensei you look like you in a girls form!"

"…. I am not your sensei boy. Nor am I a man. I take an offense to that."

Sakura glared at Naruto "YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!" Rock Lee smiled. "She is beautiful!" The woman blushed. "Uhmm…" "YOU ARE SENSEI!" shouted Naruto "I am not…"

Naruto grabbed her hand and began running to the village. "If you're not Kakashi-sensei, then you will still be reading your book on the bridge! I bet you're not there!"

She rolled her eyes. Naruto ran to the bridge, the other two close behind. Kakashi sat on the rail of the bridge, reading his book. He looked up at Naruto. "Uhm…who's your friend?" Naruto's smiled vanished "You aren't…. sensei?"

"No."

Naruto's face looked shocked, "SENSEI! WE FOUND HER IN THE WOODS! SHE WAS BY AN OLD BURNED DOWN HOUSE!"

Kakashi looked up, "Burned down house?"

"It was like a mansion! She was in a tree by it."

"Oh really."

Kakashi looked at her, "Excuse me miss, what is your name?" The girl looked up. "Sen." Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow, "Just Sen?"

"Usaqitori Sen." Kakashi nodded, "Interesting." He got up, "Naruto, show your friend around. I'm going to talk to someone."

Naruto smiled, "AWESOME!" Rock Lee stepped forward, "Nice to meet you Usaqitori Sen! My name is Rock Lee! This is Uzumaki Naruto. The beautiful woman to my right is Haruno Sakura!" the woman smiled, "The pleasure is mine."

"YOU BET IT IS!" shouted Naruto, "BECAUSE I WILL BECOME THE GREATEST HOKAGE EVER! BELIEVE IT!" she smiled, "Of course."

"YOU BET I WILL!"

"I never said you weren't"

"But your tone of voice"

"I believe you, Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'll show you around the village!"

"I already know this village, I've lived here for years." Everyone stopped, "I've never seen you" said Naruto. Lee and Sakura agreed.

"I…yeah. You wouldn't have." Lee gave her a look, "Why's that?"

"I…have an eye problem. I cannot see to well in the day, I come out at night."

"Oh, I am sorry!" He said, embarrassed by his question. "Don't feel bad…my sister…"

"You have a sister?"

"No." And she left, running, her long hair blowing behind her back into the forest.


End file.
